Engagement went worng
by HussleGirl87
Summary: Lorelai and Max she left him Night Club and late night call to grumpy diner owner. I tried to check my own grammar and spelling Looking for a beta and working on Apples.


Engagement Went Wrong.

Lorelai is with Max

Lorelai is sitting in a gay club with her mom and daughter, along with her best friend Sookie and Michel who came to be coming.

Emily is telling her when she knows when it's right and how she knew that her father Richard was the one and that got Lorelai thinking that she was making a big mistake that she isn't really in love with Max. How is in love with a man that she never dated and wants to be with him. He feeds her, save her, listen to her and he loves her daughter as his own. He might be the town's grump but to her he was her best friend the man that will take a woman breath away, he is her Luke. Lorelai excess herself from the group and found a quiet area to call Luke.

Luke picked up the phone hello.

Luke it's me Lorelai, look I know that it's out of the blue I need to tell you that I am in love with you and want to be with you. I can't go long and marry the wrong guy for me. I should be with you. Everyone told me that you are pinning for me and have been for years. Now I see it and know it.

Lorelai I love you too, where are you it's loud and we should be confessing our love for each other like this over the phone. I want you as well. I'm a man of few words and I did not know how to tell you how I felt about you and I was scared to tell you that.

I'm at a club with Sookie, Rory, my mom and Michel. I'll be there soon as I can I'll call you when I get home.

I'll be waiting up for you so we can talk let yourself in the key over the door of the diner, he said with a small smile.

They hung up and she headed back to the table. Sookie asked what wrong.

Lorelai smiled sadly and nothing I was just thinking.

After a few drinks later they leave to head back home.

Luke's

Lorelai is sitting outside of the diner on the phone with Max. Max she said I'm sorry I can't marry you, I'm not really in love with you.

Max simply said the diner guy? I'm sorry too. I should have known it was coming. I saw how you looked at him the way he looked at you. I want to marry you for all the wrong reasons, one of the reasons to get you away from him. That girl he was with she a hottie.

Yes for him. You are a jerk. Her name is Rachel Campbell going be with her unstable ass I'll be with Luke. Hang up the phone getting out of the car open the door of the diner with the key over, the door putting it back close the door from the inside and locked before heading up behind the curtain and up the stairs to Luke door and softly opening it.

Luke opened up the door for her see saw that he had candles lite around the apartment.

A smile appears on her face, you amazed me as she walk in falls in his arms and kissed on the lips and it felt right it felt like electric shock waves through the bodies. They pulled apart woo-a-hoo. Is this what I was missing with other men? Luke we have so much to talk about.

He had a goofy look on his face and pull her in again shut up and kiss her with more passion and slip in his tongue and let it dance around her mouth as a moan slipped from both of their lips. God Lorelai I've been waiting for so long for us this I'm all in.

Lorelai look at him smiling, I knew the moment I tried on the wedding dress I broke out in a Rash that he wasn't the one for me. I was out drinking tonight you was all on my mind I was wondering what you were doing like we was the ones who were getting married next week and not me and max.

When you find the person who is willing to put up with you and your crap, does not to change and dress you marriage can be alright. You only get married once.

You only get married once. People can get close as the years go, I think that can be us like Yoko and John Lennon. I found that person. No one made me a huppah.

You version us married with kids?

Yeah I can. I am in love with you and the of the idea that you are in love with me. Where do you think we should go for here?

Looking into each other blue eyes, Luke spoke first we go away the three of us you me and Rory figure it out as we go.

Where Luke?

Hell I don't know anywhere on the east coast.

Love it, we need rest I would love to stay here and sleep with my boyfriend.

He kissed her again as his started to explore Lorelai body.

Lorelai started to unbuttoned his shirt as her dress fell to the floor moans as his lips moved her neck as he unhook her bra her hands pull off his jeans and boxer started to stoke his man hood and he moans sucking hard on her neck marking his territory. Giving him more assess to her.

Shit I don't have protection he mumble.

It's alright I need you now I got it covered.

They made love it felt right, like their bodies was made to be together. A rhythm with their bodies with moaning and screaming of each other name.

The next day

Lorelai woke up by the sound of the clock my head must kill early looking around and realized that she was with Luke her man still in his arms to him look at her face and smiling.

Good morning beautiful kiss her head.

Good morning I like how this feels I can get use to this.

Road trip still on him asked?

Coffee I must get coffee.

I can do that for you with a chuckle I can make eggs and toast.

She nods use the bathroom she noticed the hicks on her neck and smiles she called Rory. Hey kid start packing for road trip for me and you I'll be there soon.

After breakfast they headed for the truck and to the Crap shake

Lorelai hop out of the truck and went into the house to get Rory and there things. Morning kid Luke has coffee in the truck.

Morning, mom and Luke? Rory said. Before I go anywhere with you two what happened to Max?

I didn't want to try on my dress every night. I called him and not max I confused my love for Luke. Let's go kid.

I accept that take her bags and went outside to find Luke waiting for them by the truck.

He took the bags coffee is cup holders.

Rory nod and climb into the truck.

Lorelai join them with a smile on her face as Luke helps her in the truck.

He got in back out of the driveway and they left town. Little did they know that Babette saw the three of them leaving town in the 6 o'clock hour.

30 minutes into the ride Lorelai started to whine about no not having tunes like ACDC. How could we forget road tunes?

Mom we are OK, we can talk about you and Luke being a couple now.

The Chester Cat Inn

Lorelai through her of a story they could tell people about them and what to tell the town about her and Max break up.

The lady of the Chester Cat inn was sitting at the desk when the trio walked in and up. Ring the bell come on ring the bell she said to Rory.

Now thank you Rory said.

She smiled I know that you do I'm not normal back behind the desk the guest seems to like to ring the bell.

OK Rory said as shyly rang the bell on the desk.

After getting a room that was sharing feeling a little awkward. Lorelai and Rory were going to share the bed while Luke sleeps on a coat. They was told that she bought the inn from a friend of Lorelai who she knew and meet a few years back. Now in the room and was hungry.

Mom Rory whine I'm hungry.

I know kid i don't have anything to eat maybe Luke has something. I have old candy if we go out the room we are going to asked lots of questions.

Luke walked back to the room from the bathroom. We can tell them that we are here for our daughter to visit Harvard.

Yes good idea. We are hungry Luke Lorelai whine.

I have beef jerky in my bag and other stuff like that we can eat tonight since we missed dinner.

The girls made a face but ate some of the food Luke had pack.

The next day

They found the court house and they had a license is a judge Mary Luke and Lorelai with Rory as their Witness.

While Luke and Rory were sitting at a table talking Lorelai made a call to Sookie and told her that her engagement was off to Max. That she will be back in a few days. She told her that they were in Boston. After finishing up the call head back to the table at the restaurant.

Mom i can't believe you are married to Luke. Wow i have a real dad now. Mom is your dream going to be coming true now. Let's go visit Harvard now Rory said

To Harvard Lorelai said with excitement in her voice.

Luke drove the jeep while holding Lorelai had then he parked the jeep and started to walk around. Luke went to the bathroom while the girl snuck in and looked around a dorm room.

Lorelai said Susan? Acting like a they were looking for someone..

Its tiny tiny Rory said as they walk in and took a look of the dorm. They walked out laughing as some girl who left her room door wide open.

They met up with Luke and continued to explore the campus. Rory asked if she would look in the library.

The couple said sure they sat on a bench and started to make out.

Instead of going into one of the libraries Rory into a lecture and set an appointment and she was sitting on the lecture she wrote raised her hand to give her input on what was the topic let's talked..

They made out for 30 minutes before they realized that they should get a move on. They found Rory in a class looking like she fit in as they listen to her wrapped up her argument. The Professor seemed impressed with braids argument and of debate. She saw them look at her and got up and left the classroom excited about it went. They bought souvenir from their trips before heading back to Stars Hollow.

Lorelai calls Emily on the phone to tell her that her and what his name was over. The phone was picked up by a maid hello Gilmore residence yes hello can I speak to Emily please this is her daughter Lorelai

Hello Lorelai Emily said on the phone

Mom hi how is you?

I'm well Lorelai what is the call for?

Well mom.

No you are married you eloped Emily said cutting off her daughter.

Mom yes I did but to Max.

 **WHAT** **do you mean that you didn't marry him you are engaged to him wedding is less than a week away.**

Tears are rolling down Lorelai eyes because I didn't love him because you asked me why I said yes because I thought at the moment he was in the one for me and who sent me 1,000 yellow daisies but they were from the wrong person I married the I married Luke the diner guy because I love him he loves me and he knows me better than any other man in my life ever been in my life Chris can you tell you what my favorite flowers are next didn't even know my boy flowers and friends to be my best friend for over 7 years to know that I love these would be the best way to cheer me up the best way to get to me and that's why we went to Chris can you tell you what my favorite flowers are next didn't even know my boy flowers and fruit to be my best friend for over 7 years to know that I love these would be the best way to cheer me up the best way to get to me and that's why we went to Boston to show Rory Harvard and enveloped in his best decision I ever made in 16 years of my life and having my baby girl. With that said Lorelai hung up her phone.


End file.
